Mistletoe
by Snicker Puff
Summary: Angel and Collins spend Christmas Eve together.


"Hey! You get back here with that!" Collins cried, jumping out of his chair and instinctively heading after him. He'd been grading papers on the kitchen table and Angel had come out of nowhere, grabbed the one he'd been working on and run off with it. Collins hadn't thought he was home, and was startled by the action, but recovered quickly, following his giggles into the living room.

Angel was never hard to spot; even in a crowded room, Collins' eyes were immediately drawn to him. Today he looked so beautiful; he simply couldn't take his eyes off him. He was wearing that same, sexy outfit he'd worn the first time he'd shown himself to Collins in drag and the outfit had the same effect on him as it had that night: he was speechless.

"Why are you grading papers on _Christmas Eve_, Collins?" he asked, dangling the paper in front of him. Collins reached for it, but he tugged it out of his grasp, laughing and moving a little farther away from him.

"It has to be done," he replied with a little grin, advancing on Angel, hands outstretched in front of him.

"_Today_?" he asked, voice carrying a hint of a whine.

"Yes, today, baby. Why not?"

"Because it's Christmas Eve!" he exclaimed, lowering the paper to his side and walking toward Collins, hips swaying seductively, "And," he added, stopping directly in front of him, "Don't you remember what else?"

Angel placed his hand on Collins' chest, rubbing gentle circles there as he awaited his answer. He didn't have to wait long, for it came to Collins in an instant.

"Our anniversary," he said, a loving smile crossing his face.

"Right," Angel smiled at him, standing on tiptoe to kiss his nose, "Are you really going to spend tonight grading papers?"

For the life of him, Collins couldn't figure out why he'd been grading papers in the first place. He'd started planning for their anniversary back in the summer. So what on Earth was he doing grading papers _tonight_?

"No," he told him, "I'm definitely not going to be doing that."

Moving closer to him, Collins leaned in for a kiss. Angel's arms coiled around his neck, and when their lips met, Collins felt shivers run down his spine; it felt like forever since he'd been able to kiss him. His own hands rested on Angel's hips, and when they parted, he smiled down at him.

"Let's celebrate," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his hair and inhaling that familiar, intoxicating scent. Angel's grin widened and he nodded eagerly, but before he could say anything, Collins spoke again. "Can I have that paper back now?"

Surprised by the question, Angel looked down at the paper in his hands, then back up at Collins, a mischievous grin on his face. "No," he said simply, pulling out of his embrace and backing away from him.

"No?" Collins asked, feigning shock, "_No_?" he said again, advancing on Angel.

"Uh uh," he replied, shaking his head, moving a little more quickly away from Collins.

Following him, Collins shook his head sadly. "That's too bad, Angel," he said, clasping his hands behind his back as he moved across the room, "Do you know what happens when little girls don't give me my papers?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

Angel shook his head, but his grin only grew wider as he passed through the bedroom door. Collins said nothing more, quickly closing the distance between them and pulling Angel down onto the bed. Caught off guard, the paper slipped out of Angel's hands and he fell back on the bed in a fit of giggles as Collins' hands found his sides, fingertips tickling him furiously.

"Collins!" he whined, between bouts of laughter, "Stop it!" he squirmed under him, delighted squeals passing through his lips.

"Give me the paper!" Collins demanded, laughing as he continued to tickle him. One hand unzipped his coat and slipped under his shirt to tickle his bare skin, producing even louder laughter from his lover.

"I don't have it!" Angel protested, waving his hands in the air to show they were empty, "I don't!"

Collins tickled him a little longer, loving the sounds he made, then stilled, sliding up his body and resting his weight on top of him. Angel's giggles continued, even though he was no longer being tickled, but he soon calmed, meeting Collins' loving gaze with his own.

"Look, Collins," he murmured, "Mistletoe. Means you have to kiss me."

Collins couldn't remember putting mistletoe in the bedroom – or any decorations at all, for that matter, but he didn't bother looking up. He couldn't take his eyes off Angel.

"I don't need an excuse to kiss you," he whispered, voice husky. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips gently against Angel's, kissing him sweetly.

Time seemed to stand still as they lost themselves to the kiss, hands fluttering over every inch they could reach, tongues exploring the familiar warmth of their mouths. Soft moans could be heard, pressed into the kiss as they lingered as long as they could, never wanting to part.

In time, Collins slowly pulled away, eyes still closed, resting his forehead against Angel's.

"I love you so much, Angel," he breathed.

"I love you too," Angel's voice sounded distant, but there was no mistaking the love that laced each word, "I miss you, Tommy."

_I miss you._

Collins opened his eyes, the sunlight streaming through the window making him squint. Instinctively, he slipped his arms around Angel, wanting to hold on to this moment, to kiss him again with that passion that had surrounded them.

His hands touched only cold sheets.

Abruptly, he sat up, looking around the room, trying to find him. Where had he gone?

Slowly, the memories came back to him, and he knew. He was alone. Angel was gone. Had been gone for two long, lonely months. Tears burned his eyes, but he fought them back, lying back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. At the mistletoe on the ceiling.

He hadn't put that there.

_Means you have to kiss me._

The dream came flooding back, so vivid he could still smell Angel's beautiful scent, feel his lips tingle where Angel's had pressed against him, hear his sweet voice.

_I miss you, Tommy. I love you._

"Angel," he breathed, "Miss you so much. Love you. I love you, my Angel," he whispered, burying his face in the pillows as he let the tears fall.


End file.
